Sally And The Doctor
by LillTidBitsOfRealisticFantasy
Summary: ""Get Sally and run!" "What did I do?" "Spoilers!" /The Doctor and Sally travel to an unknown planet where they meet a fmalier teenager and unfriendly, deadly aliens.*Incomplete*
1. Chapter 1

"Can I call you Mad Hatter?" Sally asked.

The Doctor looked at her, the top hat tipping over slightly. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you want to call me that?" The Doctor asked leaning against the console. He crossed his arms as Sally crawled up onto the chair.

"The lady called you a madman when we were in the tree-"

"That is because she was angry with me, but!" The Doctor ran around the controls smiling like…well, a madman.

"It doesn't mean I'm not." The Doctor said sitting next to her. Sally smiled at him and pointed at his hat.

"What?" He asked.

"You wear _A LOT _of hats!" Sally exclaimed. The Doctor giggled and-if possible-smiled even bigger.

"So, can I call you Mad Hatter?" Sally asked fidgeting in her chair.

"Well I prefer if you not." The Doctor said playing with his hands. Sally put a finger to her chin and shook her head.

"Well, I'm going to call you Mad Hatter!" Sally declared. She skipped off into the halls. The Doctor smiled and raised an eyebrow. He bounced off the seat and went back to console, that is until Sally came running back in.

"What is it now?" The Doctor asked with a smile. He leaned down to Sally's height. She giggled and took his top hat.

"Hey!" He yelled. She ran into the halls again, giggling like a crazy child.

"_Which she is." _The Doctor thought. The Doctor sighed and ran after the crazy three-year-old.

Once he had found the room Sally was staying in, he opened in about ready to chase after Sally again, but instead he found Sally asleep on the bed with the top hat squished between her arms.

"_Why does it always end like this?" _The Doctor asked himself. He sighed and tried to pull the top hat away from Sally when she grunted and pulled back.

"Fine…just this once!" The Doctor exclaimed in a whisper. The Doctor left the room, while Sally opened one eyes and smirked.

* * *

**I don't know where this came from. Stars stays at another house and she slept over at mine yesterday. So we somehow came up with a I think it's called a drabble, and it's a squeal (I guess) to Run with Me, Sally.**


	2. Chapter 2

**No, we don't know why we try to entertain you.**

**Stars and I are talking over the phone writing the chapter together, sending emails *sigh* we are hot messes.**

**But anyways, let's look into the everyday lives of Sally and The Doctor.**

* * *

"No! No! Sally don't touch-!"

Sally pulled down the green leaver despite the yells of The Doctor. She smiled and flipped her braids over her shoulders.

"…the green leaver." The Doctor sighed. Sally ran around the console again, running away from the Doctor.

"You are the trickiest four-year-old I have ever met!" The Doctor tugged on his hair. Sally giggled but it was soon interrupted by a spark coming from the controls. Sally screamed and jumped back as The Doctor jerked back onto the chair.

Soon crying filled the air.

Sally held her hand and rocked herself back in forth, trying not to let the tears fall. The Doctor stumbled over and frowned.

"What's the matter Sally, are you hurt?" The Doctor asked calmly but quickly. He was about to whip out his sonic to scan for any internal damage but she lifted her hand, showing the bloody burn she had gotten from the sparks.

"You know, I hate to say this but you should have listened to me." The Doctor said, looking at the burn.

"Tha-that-" Sally gasped for air and her cheeks turned red from crying. The Doctor sighed and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Come here." The Doctor said softly. Sally crawled forward and gave her hand to the Doctor. He took a deep breath and a golden light glowed from his hand and onto Sally's.

"Doc-Doctor…?" The Doctor shushed her softly and the pain slowly drained from her hand. The golden light disappeared from his hand and the burn was gone from her's. Sally's eyes gazed in wonder as she twisted and poked her fully healed hand.

"What did you do?" Sally asked.

"I healed your hand with regenerative energy." The Doctor said picking her up from the ground. Sally scrunched her eyebrows together and coughed from the smoke being cleared up.

"Well, Sally, as you know I'm a Timelord and well," Sally gave him a look to go on. "We have a way of cheating death." He said.

"Not possible, everybody has to see the angels at some point." Sally said innocently, even though she was clearly interested in what the Doctor was telling her.

"Well, we do, I suppose but it takes thirteen lives to get to…heaven." The Doctor said. Sally nodded, listening to every word closely.

Then he told her all about how each time a Timelord they change, into a new man-or change into a new woman on some occasions-and how each time they die, it's more painful than the last.

"Do you have someone there with you?" Sally asked.

"Like…who?" The Doctor asked. Sally rolled her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Your family." She said simply. The Doctor sighed.

"No, not always, they leave before they can see the new me." The Doctor said trying to smile. Sally frowned.

"I will stay with you then, I will never leave! I'll be your family!" Sally declared with a smile. She once again flipped the mess of blond hair over her shoulders and stared hopefully into the Doctor's eyes.

"What are you trying to say?" The Doctor asked.

"I'll be your family that never leaves you! I'll be with you until the end!" Sally exclaimed. The Doctor shifted uncomfortably of the girl jumping around and following him around the console.

"Is this your way of asking me of adopting you?"

* * *

**I was considering changing this, considering how carried away Stars got with the family and the adoption thing but, she gave me the devilish puppy dog eyes through the web cam.**

**I hoped you enjoyed!**


End file.
